1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stretching and exercise devices and more particularly pertains to a new stretching device for stretching and massaging the back of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stretching and exercise devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, stretching and exercise devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art stretching and exercise devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,927,139; 5,416,939; 5,100,131; 4,451,034; 4,583,731; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 378,933.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new stretching device. The inventive device includes a base frame and a back rest pivotally coupled to the top of the base frame. The lower end of a support shaft is pivotally coupled to the top of the base frame while the upper end of the support shaft is slidably mounted to the back face of the back rest to permit movement of the upper end of the support shaft between the top and bottom ends of the back rest when the support shaft is pivoted. A pivoting device is provided for pivoting the support shaft to move the upper end of the support shaft between the top and bottom ends of the back rest.
In these respects, the stretching device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stretching and massaging the back of a user.